These Dark Days
by Kazue-Sama
Summary: All goes wrong when a group of exorcists are assigned an "easy and simple" mission. Rated T for near- deaths
1. Chapter 1

These Dark Days

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. None of the characters are mine except my Oc Akita.

Akita's POV-

I heard the voices of people. Even though I couldn't see there faces, I knew exactly who they were.

"Please." A girls voice cried. I knew it was Lenalee. She was the only girl besides Miranda and myself. "Please don't die." She whispered. Funny. I didn't think she liked me that much. I mean, I hated her. I felt a hand grab mine. But I couldn't tell who's. "you'll be fine." It was Lavi. "We'll get you back to headquarters and you'll be just fine."

I was assigned a mission with a handful of other exorcists. Lavi, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. I can't remember what our mission was. It seemed like years ago...

Timcanpy landed on my head. "H-hey Tim." I said.

Road launched a surprise attack. We didn't see it coming. A huge group of Akuma came up through the ground. There were so many. The 5 of us couldn't take them all on, and there was Road to.

I can't remember much. But I know that I got hurt alot from the Akuma, and Road got me. She destroyed my right hand, half of my innocence. I think she had a knife or something, because the next thing I knew, pain erupted in my stomach, and I knew I had been stabbed. I fell over and Allen caught me. He was the one holding me now.

"Akita?" Allen asked. He actually sounded scared. I forced and eye open. Everything was fuzzy and I could barely make out his face. "I'm fine." I forced a smile, coughing a little. My lungs hurt horribly when I coughed. I tilted my head to the side and blood trickled out of my mouth. "Akita!" I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. "Akita... Please don't die..." Allen pulled me closer, hugging me. Then the world tilted, and I heard someone yelling my name and shaking me. Then it was silent.

Normal POV-

Road was sitting on the edge of a building. Waiting for the excrists to

Come back. "Come on Allen. I'm bored now." She whined. One of the Akumas turned to her. "Hey. Can we attack now?" Road shook her head. "Not yet. I wanna see what's going to happen first."

Kanda pulled out his sword and stood up. "There's no use sitting around. Let's go fight those things. Then you can do what you want." Lavi nodded glumly and grabbed his hammer. It grew larger. Lenalee stood up and activated her dark boots. Allen stood up as well. An unreadable expression was on his face.

Road smiled. "Oh they're up. You can go now." She motioned with her hands to the exorcists. The Akuma raced forward.

Once the Akuma's were defeated, Allen approached Road. She smirked. "Why hello Allen!~"

He glared at her. "What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked, hand clenched into a fist. "Why would you help Akuma?"

Road smiled. "Haven't I already explained it to you? I'm a Noah. That's all there is to it." Allen changed his Anti - Akuma weapon into gun form and pointed it at her. Road frowned. "You know you can't kill me right?" A noise sounded behind Allen, and he turned to see an Akuma behind him. Before he could react, it hit him in the head and he fell over, dead to the world.

Authors note:

Surprising eh?

I really hope you liked.

Akita: Why did I have to die?!

Kazue: -sigh- I didn't say you died.

Akita: well everyone thinks it!

Kazue: but now they probably don't.

Remember, R&R! I really would appreciate it!

~Kazue-Sama (・ω・)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

These Dark Days

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man do you think I'd be writing fan -fics?

Normal POV-

Lavi saw another Akuma. "Dang it. I thought we got them all." He sighed, taking his hammer out again. Lenalee's eyes widened. "Didn't Allen go over there? Where did he go?" Lavi gasped. "Right! Let's hurry and see what happened!"

They got to the building that Road had been at, but no one was there. Only the Akuma remained.

Kanda used his sword and nearly cut the Akuma in half. "We'll that was easy. Now where did that moyashi go?"

Allen opened his eyes. He groaned. His head hurt really bad and he didn't feel so good either. Looking down, he saw that he was tied to a chair, his legs and arms were bound. It seemed like Allen was in another dimension. Road... Oh ya, she was there before the Akuma knocked me out... He thought to himself. "Road!" He yelled. Very mad at the girl. She seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Your finally up!" She giggled happily. "Now we can play!" She clapped her hands together, smiling.

Allen glared at her. "Why would I play with you?" He asked. Road smirked, and a bunch of her candles surrounded him. "Here's one reason." One of the candles flew at him and hit him in the gut. Allen suppressed a gasp of pain. A few more hit him and he bit his lip, biting back a scream. Road walked over to him and made him look at her. "Still conscious eh?" She asked. "Let's see what we can do to fix that." She gripped a candle in her hand and proceeded in stabbing him in the chest. This time, Allen let loose a scream and Road laughed. He went limp, and Road only laughed harder. "To bad Allen. It'll be worse in your dreams."

Lavi was hopeless. They had searched for over an hour and they still couldn't find Allen. Lenalee had tears in her eyes. Kanda was emotionless, as usual, except he seemed a little uneasy.

"Let's get back to the Black Order and see if they can help Akita." He said, turning around. Lavi nodded and picked up the fallen exorcist.

Allen looked around. He was at his old home with Cross. "What the... Why am I here?" He asked, worried about seeing his master.

"There you are you idiot apprentice!" He heard Cross growl. Allen spun around and saw his master standing over him, glaring. He smacked Allen across the face, sending him across the floor. Suddenly, the Scenes changed and he was surrounded by all his friends at the Black Order. None of them would look at him. "Hey, Lenalee. Are you okay?" He asked her. Lenalee spun around, a look of pure hatred on her face. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled. "Didn't we make it clear that we didn't want you here anymore?!" Allen was shocked by her words and took a step back. "Lavi? What's wrong with Lenalee?" He asked. "Go away. You aren't needed here anymore." Lavi said coldly.

Allen stood in horror as everyone from the Black Order rejected him and told him to leave. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Why?" He asked no one in particular. Suddenly he was in yet another place. It was dark and cold. Allen could see the figures of Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda a few feet away. He ran to catch up, only to find himself be grabbed by Kanda. "What the heck do you think your doing, showing your face around here? Go away!" He yelled, pulling out his sword. As quick as lightning, all the people he knew had activated their Anti-Akuma weapons and were aiming straight at Allen. He forced his eyes closed as he was hit by Lavi's hammer, then Lenalee's boots, Kanda's sword, Cross's guns, and everyone else. Allen's eyes slipped shut, and he passed out.

Lavi was explaining to Komui what happened. Akita was going to be fine, the head nurse had told Kanda. "She probably won't wake up for a while though." Kanda nodded. Lenalee sat in her room, wondering what had happened to Allen. Lavi got up. "We have to find him. Road probably captured Allen and that's never good."

Kanda took out his sword and was looking at it. "That moyashi better get back here soon." He grumbled.

Road was surprised that Allen lasted that long. But she wanted to play with him a little bit more, before he became her doll.

Allen opened his eyes, praying that he would be back at the Black Order. Of course, his praying was useless. Road was standing before him. "I brought you a present!" She giggled, holding up a pair of boots. Lenalee's boots.

Allen's eyes widened in horror. "Wha- how?" Road smirked. "She's dead Allen. Just like all the others will be." Images flashed in his head of everyone. They were being killed. He was suddenly standing in a war zone. All his friends lay on the ground. There was no sign of life from anyone.

Then Road was back, holding Kanda's sword. Then she was holding Lavi's hammer. Allen shook his head. No. None of it could be true! They couldn't have died...

Road wrapped her arms around Allen. He wasn't tied anymore, just leaning against the wall.

Road smiled. "They're dead now Allen. They can't be mean anymore." Allen shook his head. "No. They weren't..." Images flashed in his head of Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee all rejecting him. "It's... Not... True..." Was all he managed to whisper. It was all fake. Road was making him see everything.

Road hugged him. "I'm not making you see it." She said. "I promise."

Allen frowned.

Lavi held his face in his hands. It had been a month. A whole month! And they still couldn't find Allen. "He's probably in the Ark, or the Noah's headquarters." Lenalee offered. It was probably true. They couldn't find out where those were though.

Road grinned. It had taken a while, but she had finally broken Allen.

He was leaning against the wall still, a blank expression on his face. His eyes were glazed over and he was barely breathing. Road smiled. Allen Walker was finally her doll.

Authors note:

Well, this took awhile... I'm sorry for all the bad grammar, spelling and everything else I messed up on.

Remember, R&R! It makes me want to write more. Also you will get a virtual cookie! =7=

~Kazue-Sama (・ω・)ノ


	3. ANNOUNCMENT

ANNOUNCMENT:

So it doesn't seem to me that anyone is reading this story. And if people ARE reading it, it doesn't seem like they like it. Please tell me to keep writing if you wish for it to continue, but if not, I won't continue the story.

Ciao~ Kazue-sama (u_u)


End file.
